


the one that got away

by LaVillaneIIe



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Boarding School, F/F, Killing Eve AU, Teacher-Student, eve is a teacher, v isn't underage so don't worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVillaneIIe/pseuds/LaVillaneIIe
Summary: Killing Eve au where Eve and Niko are both teachers at a private boarding schoolEve is a french teacher, and Villanelle is one of her year 13 students





	the one that got away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: I'm not british so i apologize if the situation seems unrealistic or whatever
> 
> also french is my second language so i apologize if there are any mistakes
> 
> i'm not a writer so if this is really bad just let me know and i'll scrap it
> 
> and don't worry, villanelle is 18 in this so there's no underage stuff

The start of a new school year is always an exciting time for Eve. To her, it signals the introduction of new faces, coupled with the comfort of old faces. It’s the beginning of a new era, one that encompasses the old era while also providing something fresh, something unique and unforgettable.

That’s why she loves her job.

Every year, she never knows what to expect out of her new batch of students. Will they be calm and respectful, or totally pains in her ass? Either way, she would enjoy teaching them.

That was one of her many talents, being able to see the good in people no matter how badly they presented themselves. While some teachers simply give up on the troubled students, Eve makes an effort to connect with them, to really understand where they’re coming from.

She is really great at her job.

~

Eve finishes packing her bag, and makes her way to the front entrance, violently dragging her suitcase behind her. She takes a second to admire her reflection in the mirror.

Her hair is up today. Her white blouse, the collar just barely visible underneath her blue sweater, makes her look professional, yet playful. Her dark pants nicely contour her lower body, but not enough to attract unwanted male gazes. 

A simple look, but one that brings her comfort.

“Are you sure you don’t want to catch a ride with me?”

Niko pops his head out from the kitchen area, awaiting Eve’s response.

“I’m sure. Bill wants to see me early, I should really get going,” she responds, throwing on her everyday jacket and fetching her keys. “But thanks though.”

“Drive safe,” he responds, cracking an egg over a hot pan. “See you later.”

Eve already has one foot out the door. “Bye, love you!” She’s not sure if Niko hears this. She quickly closes the door behind her, locking it shut.

On the drive up, Eve plays some generic pop music. She doesn’t concentrate much on her surroundings, she’s done this drive so many times it’s instinctual for her. She’s almost in a state of complete bliss. 

Eve pulls up to the campus. She parks in her usual parking spot towards the front of her dorm, and not so gracefully unloads her suitcase from her trunk. 

The atmosphere around her is fresh. Down the path, young, excited uniformed schoolgirls are laughing as they make their way to their first class. Out on the lawn, a boy sitting on a log is playing the guitar for a group of other youngsters all surrounding him in a circle, singing along. 

The air feels peaceful, and Eve can’t help but soak it all in. 

She comes back to earth at the sound of her name being called.

“Eve!” she sees Bill at the front dorm entrance, waving in her direction.

She makes her way up to her boss, who immediately brings her into an amicable hug. Eve reciprocates.

“How have you been, Bill? How’s the family?” she asks. She hasn’t seen her friend all summer.

“Everybody’s great!” he opens the door open for her, inviting her inside. “How’s Niko?”

“He’s good! He should be here within the next hour or so if you’d like to ask him yourself, you know,” she teases him, gently elbowing him in the ribs.

They make small talk as he leads her through the old wooden hallways to his office, at the end of the corridor. Once inside, he gently shuts the door behind her, and pulls up one of the chairs in front of his desk, inviting her to sit.

Even though it’s only the start of the school year, Bill’s desk is already a mess. Papers and pens are scattered all over, and Eve wonders how he can possibly find what he’s looking for underneath all that clutter. 

Although, it’s not like her desk is any better.

“So,” he begins, taking a seat on his leather wheely chair. “I hope you got plenty of rest this summer.”

“My mother was just in town for a couple of weeks, so I mean I got as much rest as I could…” he frowns at her. “I mean yes, I got lots of rest.” She bites the inside of her cheek.

“Good. I’m giving you a bit of a challenge this year.”

“A challenge?” Eve furrows her brow. What kind of a challenge?

“A challenge by the name of Oksana Astankova,” he proceeds. Eve can’t help but notice the change in his tone as he pronounces her name. It’s almost… angry. “She’s just moved here last month from Russia. Her past school records are… concerning to say the least.”

“How so?” Eve can’t help but feel incredibly intrigued. 

“Let’s just say that if she were any other person I would not accept her into the college.” Bill wipes his brow.

“So why did you?” Eve feels herself leaning forward in her chair.

“Her father has a lot of money,” he responds with a small voice, almost slightly embarrassed. “And a lot of power.” He just barely whispers that last part, sinking into his chair. 

Eve relaxes as well, slightly disappointed by that answer. She doesn’t know Bill to be the kind of person who can be easily intimidated. 

Her disappointment also comes from the thought of this Oksana girl being just another rich, snobby princess like many of the students on campus. Bill had first made her sound like an enigma, one she was excited to try to crack. But now she already knows exactly what she is; a brat.

“What should I look out for?” she asks, unenthusiastically.

Bill looks down at one of the many stacks of papers sprawled across his desk.

“While I cannot disclose exactly what is on her record, I must warn you that she has a history of violence.”

That has Eve somewhat excited again. Maybe Oksana was a slightly more interesting snobby brat.

“She is also known to cause disturbances during class, and can be very vicious with her words.” He sighs loudly, clearly not thrilled about this new student.

“I’m sure it’s nothing I won’t be able to handle.” Eve uncrosses her legs, expecting this to be the end of the discussion.

“Take this seriously, Eve.” Bill’s tone is a bit aggressive, but not a malicious aggressive. Eve thinks he’s just stressed. She doesn’t take offence. “I can’t have this girl here causing problems. I’m trusting you to be able to keep her on her best behaviour.” He stares at her expectant.

“Of course Bill, I’ll do everything I can to keep her out of trouble. I promise”

“Good good, there’s no one I trust more than you, Eve.” He begins organizing the mess of papers. “Now go off, don’t want to be late for your first class.”

Eve gets up, says thank you, and reaches for the door handle. 

“And Eve,” Bill starts, just as she opens the door. “Don’t let her get to you.”

Don’t let her get to you? What does that mean?

“I’m sorry?” she asks, but just as he’s about to answer, the phone begins to ring. He picks it up and begins a new conversation, signalling Eve to leave his office.

Eve leaves the room in confusion, dragging her suitcase behind her.

She makes her way up a flight of stairs and to the right side of the old corridor, where her dorm room is. She unlocks it with her key, and is surprised to find the room slightly cleaner than how she left it before leaving for summer vacation. She assumes a maid must have come in to tidy up her sheets and fold some of her old school outfits. 

Her room is fairly small, although it is slightly larger than the other rooms on this floor. Right at the door, there is a small fridge and counter, something unique to the teachers’ rooms. Opposite the small kitchen area is a generic desk and chair, a place Eve spends most of her time when she has to correct assignments. In the middle of this front area is a couch, facing a small tv on the wall next to the fridge.

Behind this entrance area is Eve’s bedroom space. In the left corner is her bed, which is a double. Another perk of being a teacher, since all the students only get single size beds. Next to the bed is her nightstand and dresser. On the right wall is the door to her bathroom.

While everyone else on the floor has to share a communal bathroom space, Eve gets her own private bathroom, complete with a toilet, sink, and shower that can also be used as a bathtub, just like in hotel rooms.

Although Eve prefers the comfort of her own home, she doesn’t dislike her school living arrangement. Plus, she gets to go home on the weekend, unless she has the weekend shift. 

The only thing that really bothers her is the solitude of it all. Even though there are dozens of people on her floor, she still feels lonely. She doesn’t have her husband to sleep next to every night. Even though he snores, she still appreciates the warmth he emits and the comfort that comes with it. 

Niko is a teacher for the boy’s part of the school, whereas Eve only teaches the girls. Because of this, the two live on opposite sides of campus. While the middle recreational area is shared between both men and women, everything else is kept in separate buildings. So while Eve and Niko work on the same campus, they only get to see each other during their few breaks. 

Eve looks down at her phone, seeing she only has 10 minutes to get to her first period class. She quickly places her suitcase on her bed and unzips the compartment that holds all her school things. She quickly gathers them before making her way to her first period class. 

As she walks in the courtyard, she sees many faces. Some she knows and warmly greets, others she studies in an attempt to guess what year they’re in. She breathes in the fresh late summer air as she makes her way into the girls school building, hurriedly finding her way to her classroom.

She tiredly places her books on her desk at the front of the class with a quick exhale, and looks down at her schedule. Her first class of the day is the year 13s.

Year 13 is probably her least favourite year to teach. She finds that for the most part the students don’t seem to care about their studies, they much rather goof off than pay attention in class. Eve supposes it’s because it’s their final year of school and they’re just excited to finally leave. Whatever the reason may be, it always takes an extra boost of energy to be able to properly deal with them.

As the clock nears 8:15, students begin filing into the classroom, taking a seat next to their old friends and chatting about the summer. Since it’s a boarding school, the students come from all around the UK, and some even come from other parts of Europe, which means they don’t usually get to see each other over the summer. That’s why, on this morning, the class is unusually loud. 

The final bell finally goes off, signalling the start of class. Eve notices a few empty seats, but that isn’t uncommon for the first day of school, since some girls (especially those who lived far away) sometimes had trouble getting up to the school. They would most likely walk in halfway through the class time. Eve decides to start teaching anyways.

“Bonjour tout le monde, j’espère que vous avez tous passé un bel été (hello everybody, hope you’ve had a good summer),” she begins. She notices the look of surprise, followed by realisation as the students remember they are in french class, and re-adjust to the language they likely have not heard in months.

Just as she finishes speaking, a girl walks in. Eve doesn’t catch much of a look at her face, but she knows she doesn’t recognize her. She must be new, which Eve thinks is weird for year 13. Her dark blonde hair is up in a messy bun, and she’s tall and slim. Eve can’t help but notice just how rolled her uniform plaid skirt is, it just barely covers her butt. Definitely a uniform infraction, but she wasn’t about to start handing those out on the first day. Eve watches as the new girl sits down loudly, not seeming too concerned about disturbing the classroom. She slouches in her chair, crosses her arms, and looks down miserably at her feet. Better to ignore it.

“Bon, (good)” she starts again. “Puisque c’est la première journée d’école, j’ai pensé qu’on pourrait commencer avec de la grammaire simple, juste pour rafraîchir la mémoire (since it’s the first day of school, I thought we could start with simple grammar to refresh your memory).”

Eve writes a few different verb tenses on the board, and then tells her class to quickly conjugate the verbs “être”, “mourir” and “naitre” on a loose piece of paper. This earns her a loud sigh from one student in particular. The new girl.

“Est-ce qu’il y a un problème (is there a problem)?” she asks her, somewhat offended but not taking it too much to heart. She’s learned over the years that most of the time the students hate the work, not the teacher. 

The girl uncrosses her arms and leans forward on her desk, looking Eve directly in the eyes, almost in a challenging way. 

Eve can’t help but feel goosebumps.

Her gaze is intimidating, yet alluring. She feels as though the girls catlike eyes are piercing her skin, leaving her exposed. 

The girl responds in english.

“I thought this was supposed to be the advanced class.” Eve can’t help but be surprised at her russian accent. It’s not often she hears anything other than british. The class falls silent and stares at the girl.

Eve usually makes a point of only speaking french in this class, but for some reason feels compelled to answer her in english.

“It is,” she barely manages to get out under the girl’s intense stare. She can’t tell if her eyes are light brown or green. Maybe both.

“So then why are we doing boring stuff I learned when I was 7?” Her tone is sarcastic, earning a few chuckles from the class. She tilts her head and smirks.

And then, Eve realises what she should have known the second the girl walked into the class.

She’s the girl Bill warned her about. 

The new girl is Oksana Astankova.


End file.
